Future Krillin
|Race = Human|Gender = Male and Female (who have a grandmother)|AltName = Krillin of the Future Mirai Krillin|FirstApp = Manga: "Extra Edition 1" Anime: Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Movie: Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks|Date of birth = Age 736|Date of death = May 7, Age 753 (Revived) December 24, Age 762 Age 763 (Revived) May 12, Age 767|Height = 153 cm (5'0")|Weight = 45 kg (99 lbs)|Address = NBI 8250012 B.|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Orin Temple (Age 740 - 749) Turtle School (Age 749 - 753) Z Fighter (Age 761 - Age 767)|FamConnect = Krillin (Counterpart) Future Goku (Best friend) Future Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Future Lilo Pelekai (stepdaughter) Future Ani Pelekai (great-great-great-great-granddaughte)}} Future Krillin (未来のクリリン Mirai no Kuririn) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Krillin. He is briefly seen in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during a flashback and in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Biography Background In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Krillin, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health outside Goku's house. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Krillin without his best-friend. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Krillin is killed by the Androids. In the TV Special, Future Krillin is shown being attacked by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, each shooting a Finger Beam at him at the same time. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is revealed that Krillin was blown up and killed by Android 17's Photon Flash. Future Krillin was one of the last Z Fighters to die. He was 31 years old at the time of his death. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Krillin makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is revealed that Krillin was blown up and killed by Android 17's Photon Flash. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. Film Appearances The History of Trunks In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Krillin, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health outside Goku's House. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Krillin without his best-friend. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Krillin is killed by the Androids. In the TV Special, Future Krillin is shown being attacked by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, each shooting a Finger Beam at him at the same time. Future Krillin was one of the last Z Fighters to die. He was 31 years old at the time of his death. Voice Actors * Japanese: Mayumi Tanaka * [[FUNimation Dub|'Funimation dub']]: Sonny Strait * AB Group dub: Sharon Mann Battles Movies *Future Krillin vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 Gallery Krillin_in_future.JPG.jpg|Future Krilin is waiting for Future Goku news Future_krillin.jpg|Future Krillin felt that Future Goku had died Gokudied_and_future_krillin.JPG.jpg|Future Krilin tells others that Future Goku has died Futurekrillinvsandroid99.JPG.jpg|Future Krillin and Z-Fighters go to the city to fight Android KrillinFutureA.17-18NV.png|Krillin is attacked by both androids (TV special prologue) KrillinFutureAndroid17NV.png|Krillin killed by Android 17's Photon Flash (anime flashback) 164_7.jpg|Krillin killed by Android 17 (anime flashback) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Deceased Category:Film characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends